ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Devilyn
Amber Lee Gilford (born on October 30, 1983 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an American professional wrestler and former dancer, currently and best known as Amber Devilyn. Amber's wrestling career began in Major League Wrestling, located in her hometown of Philadelphia, before she was picked up by Chandler Evers and sent to her father's training grounds to become a wrestler. Early Life Gilford was born the third out of three children to George Gilford and Erica Karlyn. Her elder sister is also training to become a professional wrestler, using the name Miss Jessica. Gilford chose to attend Penn State, but once she heard about tryouts for a local wrestling promotion, she quickly took herself out of enrollment and went to the tryouts. From there she was officially signed to Major League Wrestling. Career Gilford was given the name of Amberley, and was assigned to be a member of the Major League Dolls, a dance foursome based on the Nitro Girls of WCW. The group consisted of Gilford, Lacey "Lovelace" Bernard, Tracey "Fyre" Gregory, and the captain, known simply as "Miss Brittany" (Brittany James). For about seven months, they treated fans in between matches with dance performances, interviews, giving out free items, and simple segments with MLW Superstars. In November of 2003, an angle between Lovelace and Fyre was created by Miss Brittany, where the group would argue over a fellow superstar. Amber was more bitter about James controlling the group's angles, rather than the fact that she was inserted into the angle herself (as others have said), and decided to quietly disband. During one segment, after James had ordered Gilford to get microphones for everyone, Amber got herself a microphone and publicly denounced Brittany, much to the shock of the fans. This would go down in the company's history as one of the most shocking moments, as they didn't expect anyone to rebel against the ideas set out for them. Amber attacked James -- all of which was seen by Chandler Evers, who was sitting front row and had previously been scouting an MLW Superstar. Gilford was approached by Chandler later in the evening, and was asked to enroll in Hammer Headquarters, or Evers's father's training facility. Amber agreed, and spent a year and a half training before being signed to Chaotic Wrestling with Chandler. The two had won the Tag Team Championships on one occasion before Amber moved on to National Wrestling League, where both Evers and Nick Branson had worked. During this time, Amber was searching for a new image, along with a name other than her own. Evers had strongly suggested a more alternative look -- but she didn't imagine the kind of look Gilford would come up with. During her tenure in Chaotic Wrestling, Amber officially announced herself as Amber Devilyn, and had a "punk rock" demeanor that the audience seemed to connect with. She currently performs in the Evers' promotion Continental Wrestling Enterprise where she and Branson have been a tag team, along with teaming with Princess Kaylen and Chandler Evers. She has not been a champion in the promotion as of yet but has been given title opportunities Outside of Wrestling Gilford was the general manager of Max Scofield's company, Continental Wrestling Alliance. She chose this position simply because she wanted a break from wrestling non-stop, and wanted to see what life was like "beyond the ropes." However, CWA folded before she could begin her tenure. Amber is a part-time manager to Branson, her tag team partner and best friend. The two, as a team, are known as Burn Rubbers, a name that was controversial in a company they had worked in, but was won over based on their talent and charisma. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'The Sin' (Reverse STO) **'Dirty Deeds' (Michinoku Driver II with an exaggerated arm to the crotch before the scoop) *'Signature and Common Moves' *'Nicknames' **"Devil with a Blue Bong" **"The 'Fill' in Philadelphia" *'Entrance Music' **A generic dance theme entitled "Get with This" (used with the Major League Dolls) **"Devil in Me" by the 22-20s **"Fully Alive" by Flyleaf Championships and Accomplishments Personal Life Contrary to popular belief, and based on her given moniker, Gilford does not smoke marijuana. The idea surfaced when someone claimed to have seen Amber dealing with a couple of sellers in Southern Boston -- the claim, of course, being untrue. Amber does deny these rumors, but she chooses to make a career out of this, rather than simply deny them. Amber has been dating a current filmmaker and former professional wrestler, the name that is disclosed to avoid rumors. However, there has been claim that she is dating "Sick" Nick Mondo -- which she has denied as well. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers